${5 \div 0.2 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {5 \div 0.2 = 5 \div \dfrac{2}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{5 \div 0.2} = 5 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {5 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 5 \times \dfrac{5}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{5 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} = 25} $